


Happy Birthday, Haruka!

by Rainewritesfanfics



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Birthday, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: A collection of Haruka x Everyone drabbles to celebrate Haruka’s unofficial March 3rd birthday.
Relationships: HEAVENS/Nanami Haruka (Uta no Prince-sama), Hyuuga Ryuuya/Nanami Haruka, Nanami Haruka/QUARTET NIGHT (Uta no Prince-sama), Nanami Haruka/STARISH (Uta no Prince-Sama), Nanami Haruka/Shibuya Tomochika, Nanami Haruka/Tsukimiya Ringo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Otoya- Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> I’m ridiculous for trying to write 22 short stories in 3 days on top of work and grad school, but here we are. Haruka is my favorite character and she deserves all the love. Let’s see if I get them all done before the end of her bday.

Haruka hid her smile behind another bite of sandwich as Otoya hummed their first song under his breath.

It had been years since she had written “Brand New Melody” for him back when they were both new to the world of idols. Today, they were both considered veterans.

With her head pillowed in his lap as they basked in the afternoon sun, Haruka hummed along, letting their voices weave together in the familiar tune.

Otoya grinned down at her when the song ended. He brushed a few flower petals from her hair. “I can’t believe it’s been ten years since we met,” he murmured, caressing her cheek. “It feels like yesterday.”

Nibbling the last of her sandwich, Haruka leaned into his palm. “It’s thanks to you and Jinguji-san that I was able to get into Saotome Academy at all.”

He leaned down, rubbing their noses together before pecking her lips. “And I’m blessed every day because of it.” He threaded his fingers through hers, running his fingers over the engagement ring. “Happy birthday, Haruka.”

She smiled and pulled him in for another kiss.


	2. Masato- Ikebana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masato takes her flower arranging.

Haruka pursed her lips and tilted her head as she observed the flowers and bamboo in her vase.

Masato watched her and let out a soft laugh. “What has you making that face, darling?”

Blinking, Haruka turned to her husband, her cheeks pinking. “I think it’s missing something.”

Masato rubbed his chin and looked toward their instructor’s samples. “Perhaps a smaller piece in the front to draw the eye?”

“Oh!” Haruka picked up a few different cuttings and held them up to her arrangement. She fussed with it for a few minutes before settling on a few sprigs of tiny white flowers.

Masato admired her work. “It looks lovely.”

“Really?” She turned to him, beaming as her hands clasped together. “Thank you for bringing me here.”

He chuckled and reached for her hands and squeezed. “Anything for the birthday girl.”

Her smile turned bashful as she leaned over and kissed his cheek when their classmates weren’t looking. “Yours is pretty too.”

Masato laughed.


	3. Natsuki- Tea Party for Two

“Haru-chan, happy birthday!” Natsuki announced, beaming as he set a tray of tea and sweets on the floral tablecloth in front of them.

A soft smile pulled up Haruka’s painted lips. “Thank you, Natsuki-san.”

“I prepared my special floral-almond blend for you,” he said, placing a kiss to the crown of her head and a steaming teacup in front of her.

Haruka’s smile grew, and she let her eyes drift closed as she inhaled the sweet scent of the tea. 

While Natsuki’s pastries were questionable at the best of times, his tea was nothing short of divine.

Picking up her cup, Haruka let the peace of the spring afternoon wash over her. They were both enjoying a hard-earned rest day. “This is perfect.”

“What is?” Natsuki was leaning his head in his hands as he watched her affectionately. 

“Being here with you,” she admitted, taking a sip of the tea. Impeccable.

Natsuki giggled as he nibbled a biscotti. “I couldn’t agree more.”


	4. Tokiya- Museum Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My best boy gets his turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is me inserting my recent enjoyment of Kusama’s art. Check out her stuff, y’all!

“Wow!” Haruka’s eyes lit up as her neck craned toward the painted ceiling before panning around the room. She felt delightfully overwhelmed by the bright, sweeping dots that covered every surface in the white room, even the sculptures!

Tokiya chuckled, trailing a few feet behind his girlfriend with their coats tucked over his arm. “Like it?”

Her glittering amber eyes landed on him, and he was treated to the full force of her sunny grin as she clasped her hands together and spun to take it all in in. “Very much!”

“Given your affinity for polka-dots,” he began, tugging her closer by her dotted hoodie, “I thought you might enjoy the works of Yayoi Kusama.”

Haruka wrapped her arms around his waist and reached up to cup his face. “Thank you. This is a perfect way to spend my birthday.”

Tokiya pecked her lips with a smile of his own. “I’m glad. Now go look around. There’s more to come tonight.”

Her dimple appeared as she slipped from his arms and toward the closest sculpture. 

Tokiya was surrounded by art, but his gaze was devoted to a true masterpiece.


	5. Ren- Dance Lessons

“Now this position feels familiar,” Ren teased as he twirled Haruka into his arms, pressing her back to his chest with his arms holding her tight. His hips brushed her rear, and she squeaked.

The tips of her ears turned pink. “Ren,” she hissed quietly as he spun her back out. Her red gown flared out in all the right ways.

They stepped back together following the instructors’ moves, and he grinned wolfishly. “Yes, my honey?” The hand on her lower back dipped to the curve of her spine.

She tried to look scolding, but she quickly gave up in the face of his grin. “You’re indecent.”

“Only for you,” he said, chuckling.

Their feet moved in perfect time as Ren led her through the steps.

As the Latin song neared its climax, he cracked another grin. “Do you trust me?”

She gave him a quizzical look. “Of course.”

“Good.” He spun her out again, watching the flutter of her skirt and the way her hair fanned out. He tugged her back to him, but this time he swept her into a low dip, cradling her close.

Breathless, and clinging to his shoulder, she blinked up at him.

“Happy birthday, little lamb,” he said, pressing his mouth to hers.

He felt her smile against his lips.


	6. Syo- Pedicures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Haruka is very ticklish.

“Ah, this is the life,” Syo announced, folding his arms behind his head as the nail technician massaged his feet and calves.

Beside him, Haruka was clutching the armrests of her spa chair, trying desperately not to squirm from how ticklish her feet were.

Her technician ran the pumice over the bottom of her left foot and she yelped, apologizing around her involuntary giggles.

Syo burst out laughing until he saw her look. “Sorry, sorry. I should have known you’d have ticklish feet, too.”

She pouted at him. “It’s not— eek! Not funny, Syo-kun.”

He offered her his hand. “Here. You can squeeze when it tickles too much.”

Which turned out to be often.

Haruka didn’t hesitate to thread her fingers through his. With a lot of deep breaths, she somehow managed to make it through the end of the pumice scrubbing.

Still, she didn’t let go of Syo’s hand until their pedicures were done.

As they moved to the manicure stations, Syo gave her a quick kiss. “Happy birthday, Nanami.”

She reciprocated with a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you.”


	7. Cecil- Strawberry Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil brings Haruka to pick strawberries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter before I go to bed. I’ll try to get to QN in the morning, and HEAVENS+ throughout the day tomorrow.
> 
> This chapter is based on the main story episodes from Shining Live.

Haruka beamed, spinning to admire the rows and rows of lush green and red fruits. “Cecil-san! This is amazing!”

Cecil laughed, handing her a basket and a small pair of scissors. “I’m glad you enjoy it, My Princess.” He adjusted his hat when he noticed another couple up ahead. “And I promise the strawberries taste even better than they look.”

Kneeling, Haruka observed a variant that grew large, juicy fruit. “You came here before for a filming, right?”

“Yes, with Camus.” He crouched beside her and reached for a gleaming red berry. “I knew from the first moment I arrived that I had to come back here with you.” He carefully snipped the stem and deposited the fuit in Haruka’s basket. 

She leaned her head on his arm. “Thank you. I can’t wait to eat these strawberries with you.” She tapped her lips. “Hm...What shall we make?” 

He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. “How about a birthday cake?”

Haruka giggled. “That sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please consider leaving a comment if you like this fic!


	8. Reiji- Weekend Getaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first one since I woke up. Let’s see if I can get these all done by the end of day. 
> 
> I think this one turned out pretty cute.

Haruka stuck her head out the window, laughing as the wind whipped her hair into disarray.

Beside her, in the driver’s seat, Reiji grinned. “Enjoying the view?”

“Absolutely!” she called over the rush of air. 

Reiji’s antique car zipped along the cliff-side bend bringing them closer and closer to their destination. In the back, their suitcases rattled around with a cooler full of groceries. 

Without taking his eyes off the road, he reached over and squeezed her thigh. “Wait until you see the water from our bungalow.”

They turned a corner, and Haruka got her first uninhibited look at the sunset-sparkling ocean. “How pretty!”

Chuckling, Reiji pulled off onto a viewing platform and let her out of the car. “Did you know you can make a wish at sunset on your birthday?” he asked as they perched together on the hood of his car.

“Really?” There was that adorable little head tilt. 

Reiji clutched his heart. “That’s right, Kiddo.”

She leaned against his arm and hummed. “I don’t need to make a wish. I’ve got everything I want right here.”


	9. Ranmaru- Breakfast in Bed

Haruka groaned, squinting toward the soft morning sunlight as her body coiled and stretched. The vestiges of sleep were slipping away when she realized the bed was empty next to her. 

She patted the spot and found the sheets cold. A small frown pulled at her lips.

“Oh, good, you’re awake.”

She turned toward the door, rubbing at her eyes. “Good morning,” she mumbled, holding her arms out to Ranmaru.

He snickered, coming closer with a tray in his hands. Setting the tray on the dresser, he knelt next to her side of the bed. “Morning, sleepyhead.”

Haruka grinned against his lips. Stealing a few kisses before he could escape. “Why are you up so early?”

“Well, it’s somebody’s birthday,” he informed her around kisses. 

Haruka leaned into him. “Mmm, is that right?”

He gently ruffled her bedhead. “Yep.” He stood and reached for the tray, bringing it over to her. “Which is why I made all of your favorites.”

She marveled at the perfect, fluffy omelette, sautéed vegetables, and peeled fruit. Her stomach growled, making them both laugh.

Ranmaru passed her the pink chopsticks from the tray before picking up his own plate. “Eat up,” he said, ruffling her bangs.

With a smile, Haruka brought the food to her lips. “Thank you.”


	10. Ai- Aquarium Visit

Ai observed with a soft smile as Haruka’s head tipped back to watch the sharks swim above them. Her pink lips were parted, amber eyes wide with wonder. 

“Ai, what’s this one?”

He closed the distance between them and set a hand on her shoulder. “That’s a tiger shark,” he informed her.

“Really? It’s cute!” Her eyes drifted back to the shark as it swam above the tunnel. 

Ai let out a soft laugh. The shark wasn’t the only cute thing here.

He stooped to place a kiss to the top of her head. 

Haruka smiled, letting her eyes flutter closed as she leaned into the touch. “Am I ignoring you?” she teased. 

Ah, he’d been caught. 

Haruka reached for his hand when he stayed silent. “Thank you for bringing me here, Ai.”

“You’re quite welcome.” He pulled out a shark plush from behind his back. “Happy birthday, Haruka.”

Giggling, Haruka accepted the stuffed animal. She got on her toes and kissed his cheek. 

Ai was more than pleased as the tiger shark swam out of view.


	11. Camus- Ice Skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last one before work!

“Wah!” Haruka yelped, bracing for impact as her right foot slid out from under her. 

Before her butt could hit the ice, Camus was holding her up by her armpits. 

He laughed softly. “Despite my best efforts to teach you, you remain as clumsy at ice skating as you are at walking.”

Haruka flushed pink as he righted her and skated around to her front. “Sorry...”

Camus tilted her head up with a finger under her chin.

His black glasses couldn’t hide the smile in his eyes. “Don’t let go of my hand this time.”

With her mitten-clad hand in his, Haruka let him guide her further onto the empty ice rink. 

“In time with me, love.” He went slowly, demonstrating the pattern of his feet. “Left foot, then right. That’s it.”

Haruka gradually looked up from her feet to catch the soft look on his face. 

Distracted, she tripped. Camus tried to catch her, but instead she took him down with her.

When Haruka opened her eyes, she was laying on Camus’s chest as they sprawled on the ice.

The world was shaking. Except, no.

Camus was laughing. Hard. 

He reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear with the arm not around her waist. “I haven’t fallen on the ice since I was a small child.”

Her mortification melted into laughter. “Sorry,” she murmured, leaning down to kiss his lips.


	12. Eiichi- Car Ride

“What are you planning?” Haruka asked as Eiichi walked her up the ramp with his hands over her eyes.

“A surprise, sweetheart. Trust me.”

When they stopped, Eiichi said, “Here we are,” as he lowered his hands and grinned as he watched her reaction. “Our chariot awaits.”

Haruka gasped, her hands flying to her mouth as she whirled to face him. “Really!?”

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. “You’ve been asking, so I decided your birthday was the perfect time.”

Walking over to his striped racecar, he handed her a custom pink and white helmet to match his red and black gear. “We’ve got the track to ourselves today.” He gestured to the stadium around them. “A private event just for you.”

“Can I drive?” Haruka asked eagerly. 

Eiichi snorted, mussing her bangs as he placed the helmet in her outstretched hands. “We’ll see. Now suit up. I’m taking you for a ride.”


	13. Kira- Pottery

Haruka stuck her tongue out in concentration as the pottery wheel spun between her legs.

She was covered in gray clay up to her elbows, and streaks of it covered her cheeks. 

Kira leaned over her shoulder, framing her body with his own. His practiced hands guided her sculpting.

“Gently,” he murmured. His body heat enveloped her as they sat in his studio. It was mildly distracting when she was supposed to be focused on the clay.

“How do I shape the neck of the vase?” Haruka asked, her brow furrowed. She cleared her throat softly, hoping he didn’t hear her distraction.

Kira smiled and shaped her fingers accordingly. “Make the circle narrower. Slowly; just like that.”

His lips grazed her cheek and a shiver zipped down her spine. “O-oh.”

It took ages, settled in his arms, but finally the piece took form. Kira was steady and patient, even when she messed up. 

When the vase was ready to be baked, they carved their names into the bottom. 

Haruka grinned as they rinsed off. “Thank you! Now I’ll always have this vase to remember my birthday by.”

Kira kissed the crown of her head. “I’m glad.”


	14. Nagi- Dinner Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s like 10:30 here and I don’t know why I decided this was a good idea. If I don’t finish tonight, I’ll try to finish up this weekend.

“Pick anything you want, Haruka. I want to make this your best birthday yet,” Nagi announced, looking more than a little boastful.

They were seated at the VIP table of one of the hottest new restaurants in town. Haruka wasn’t sure if he’d booked the date weeks in advance, or if his star-power had gotten them in. Either way, the place oozed opulence, but she had grown accustomed to the finer things in life with him in the lead.

Haruka hid her smile behind her menu. “Thank you, Nagi-kun.”

He flashed a disapproving look and sighed. “I told you, I want you to use my name without honorifics. I’m your boyfriend now.”

She gave him an indulgent smile as she reached across the table to take his hand. “I love you, Nagi.”

His face instantly turned as red as wine he’d ordered. Glancing away, he cleared his throat. “Hm.. well, of course you do. I’m the best idol in the country.” 

Nagi ran his thumb across the back of her hand. “I love you, too.”

“I know,” she replied with a grin. 

Flagging down their waiter, Haruka ordered the dinner special.


	15. Eiji- Theatre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not great with the newer members of HEAVENS, so I hope you guys like these next few chapters.

Eiji watched as Haruka and the children in the audience leaned closer and gasped. “Oh!” Her brow furrowed as she watched the two main characters pine after each other from opposite sides of the stage.

Smiling, Eiji slid his hand over hers. Though distracted, she turned her hand to thread their fingers together.

Her right hand continued to grip her pencil as she scribbled notes and ideas into the little spiral-bound on her armrest.

Being an Otori meant Eiji had access to a fairly nice box in the downtown theatre, and he was more than happy to bring Haruka as his date.

He’d been surprised when she’d asked him if they could see a play for her birthday, but this made sense.

As enthralled as she was by the acting, she was observing for work.

He’d be starring in a musical this coming fall, and Haruka was the lead composer for the score. 

Glancing up, Eiji startled, noticing the tears in her eyes as Haruka watched the heroine cradle her wounded love in her arms. 

Reaching into his suit pocket, Eiji withdrew a silk handkerchief that he used to dab at her wet cheeks. 

“Are you alright?”

She squeezed his hand and smiled. “Yes, thank you.”


	16. Van- Karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Van drunkenly serenades his beloved.

Haruka clutched her stomach, laughing as she watched Van’s drunken dance moves. He managed a decent moonwalk, but his twirl almost sent him stumbling into the low table.

He stood by the screen, belting into the karaoke mic with as much fervor as a live concert. His cheeks were flushed from the beer, but his eyes sparkled with affection as he sauntered closer and winked.

“I love you, baby!” he sang in rough English. “And if it’s quite alright, I need you, baby!!” 

He leaned down to serenade Haruka, and her laughter only increased.

Van smacked a loud kiss to her cheek as he plopped onto the leather couch beside her, still singing.

“Oh, pretty baby!” He draped himself across her lap, and Haruka grinned down at him.

As the song came to its end, Haruka brushed his hair off his sweaty forehead.

“Well, Ha-chan, how was that?” He waggled his eyebrows. 

“Wonderful,” she declared, leaning over to peck his lips.

Sitting up, Van slung an arm around her shoulders. “You’re up next, birthday girl.”

Haruka hesitantly took the microphone. “If you insist.”

Van gave two thumbs up. “You’ve got this.”


	17. Yamato- Amusement Park

“What should we do next?” Haruka asked, looking down at the park map in her hands.

Yamato stretched, his sleeveless hoodie riding up to reveal his chiseled form. “It’s you’re birthday, Nanami.”

She pouted. “I know that, but we’re on a date. I want you to enjoy yourself as well.”

Yamato chuckled and kissed her head, not caring who was around to see. “You sure?”

“Of course! Isn’t there something you’ve been wanting to ride?”

“Hm...” He stroked his chin. “There is one thing.”

“Let’s do it!” Haruka made a fist and showed him her determined face.

Yamato burst out laughing. He slung his arm around her. “Don’t go bein’ so damn cute all the time.”

She blushed. “Yamato-kun...” Clearing her throat, Haruka turned back to the map. “Where to?”

He tilted her chin up with one hand and pointed with the other. “That one.”

Haruka blanched. “The Raging Bullet Coaster?” she squeaked. 

“Yep! You’re gonna love it,” Yamato said, already leading her by the hand.

Haruka doubted that very much, but Yamato was too eager to turn down. She sighed.


	18. Shion- Planetarium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate when characters talk in third person, but here he is.

Haruka was in awe as she watched the stars move across the domed ceiling. “Incredible,” she breathed.

Shion stood beside her, a small smile across his soft lips. “Amakusa is pleased that you enjoy his celebration of your birthday.”

The planetarium guide spoke through a headset, explaining the various constellations depicted above.

“I feel so small,” Haruka murmured. “Not in a bad way, though.”

Shion stepped closer so they could observe together.

“Is that one Orihime?” Haruka asked, pointing to the constellation Lyra.

“That’s right.” Shion guided her hand with his. “And that one is Hikoboshi. Altair, the brightest star in the Aquila constellation.”

“I hope we don’t get rain in Tanabata this year so they can be together.”

Shion’s eyes slid toward her. “Thinking so far ahead?”

Haruka blushed. “I just hate for lovers to be separated.”

“Amakusa agrees.” His hand slid into hers.


	19. Ryuuya- Motorcycle Ride

Haruka leaned her head against Ryuuya’s muscled back, holding tight as his motorcycle zipped through the city, over a bridge across the bay, and toward home.

She was full of good food and good wine from her birthday dinner with his family. She gently squeezed her husband’s waist and smiled.

Even the neon of Tokyo was dim through her helmet visor. Cyan and magenta signs blurred into streaks of light as he drove them through the muted night.

Haruka was grateful for her armored leather jacket as the early spring winds buffeted them.

They were close to home now. She almost didn’t want the scenic drive to end.

When she was young, she’d always been terrified of motorcycles. Here, holding onto Ryuuya, she felt as safe and content as she did curled in his arms at night.


	20. Ringo- Shopping

“Oh! Haru-chan, look at this one! Isn’t it darling?” Ringo asked, holding up a pastel blue dress.

“It’s cute,” Haruka agreed eagerly, running her hands over the striped cotton.

“It would look good on you,” they said simultaneously.

For a beat, they were quiet, and then Haruka burst into giggles while Ringo snickered.

“We’re celebrating you today, sweetheart. We celebrate me almost every other day of the year,” he teased.

Haruka met his eye as she caught her breath. “Are you sure you want me to pick anything?”

“Haruka, darling, I’m a very successful idol; let me spoil my fiancée on her birthday, hmm?”

A hint of mischief sparkled in Haruka’s eyes. “In that case, I think we should both try the dress style on. I want to have a matching dress with you.”

Ringo raised his brows before grinning. He grabbed a second dress off the rack and pointed them toward the dressing rooms. “I think that can be arranged.”


	21. Tomochika- Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best girlfriend.

Haruka was lured out of her studio and into the kitchen by the sweet scent of sugar and vanilla.

Sidling up to her girlfriend, Haruka wrapped her arms around Tomochika’s waist. “What are you making? It smells delicious.”

Tomochika leaned into Haruka’s touch as she sliced the strawberries in front of her. “I’m making a cheesecake.”

“Oh, my favorite!” 

Tomochika laughed. “Yeah, ‘cause it’s your birthday.”

Haruka turned to the calendar on their wall. “Is it?”

Setting the knife down, Tomochika turned in Haruka’s arms. “Are you kidding? Why do you think I left you flowers before work this morning?”

“Because you’re the best girlfriend in the world?”

“Don’t think you can get out of this one by being adorable,” Tomochika scolded, poking Haruka’s forehead. “I told you that you’ve been working too hard. Next time I see the President I swear...”

Haruka looked sheepish. She rubbed the back of her head. “I’ll take a break now.”

“You’d better,” Tomochika said, brandishing the knife once more. “Now go sit down. It’s my night to spoil you.”


	22. Everyone- Surprise Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With 3 minutes before midnight, I actually did it. 22 chapters in like 2 days. Please comment if you enjoyed!

Haruka glanced at her wrist, the crease between her brow deepening as she rushed toward the elevator. 

Shining Saotome had requested that she meet him at the Shining Tower once she was done with her work at the television studio, but traffic in the city had been abyssmal, and she was running late.

As the pristine glass elevator climbed toward the banquet level, her shoe tapped against the tile. 

If this meeting was brief, maybe she could grab a fruit tart to share with STARISH on her way home... she pulled her phone out and searched for bakeries that would be on her way to the dorms. 

Before she could settle on a location, the elevator chimed. Haruka shoved her phone back in her dress pocket and smoothed her hair before the doors opened. 

She took a deep breath and stepped into the empty corridor She made her way to the banquet hall doors and pulled one open. 

“Sorry I’m la—“

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

Haruka jumped and let out a startled shriek before she registered the scene in front of her. 

The banquet hall had been decked out in pale blue, yellow, and white flowers. The round tables were set, and a skinny table of dessert sat against the wall.

In front, all of her friends and mentors were gathered. STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, and HEAVENS flanked Tomochika, Ringo, and Ryuuya. 

“W-what is all this?”

“Happy birthday, Haruka,” Tomochika said, smiling.

Haruka wiped at her damp eyes. “You guys did all of this for me?”

“Of course,” Tokiya said, taking her hand and leading her to toward the seat of honor. “We wouldn’t be where we are without you, Nanami-san.”

“It’s our day to celebrate you, Kiddo,” Reiji announced, plopping his fedora onto her head.

“Let us give our thanks to you, angel.” Eiichi tipped her head up and winked.

Haruka broke into a wide grin, turning to each of her friends in turn. “Thank you all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
